Welcome to life as a Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger
by amandaalillian
Summary: Rory and Logan's life after the wedding. Will they be able to deal with their parents,grandparents,friends,work,and possibly becoming parents. M for later chapters.
1. First Days

_A/N: So this is my second story. First that will have multiple chapters. First was a oneshot. Thanks to all who read and I hope you will read this one as well. In case you haven't noticed I didn't like the way season 7 ended._

_So this will be about Rory and Logan's life. Being married, dealing with grandparents and parents, and juggling work. This is set about 2 years in the future._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gilmore Girls._

**Chapter 1:** **First Days.**

A twenty-four year old sat at the kitchen table reading the New York Times. She happened to be reading an article written by none other than, Logan Huntzberger. She finished the article and dropped her coffee cup in the sink,her diamond engagement ring catching the sunlight as she pulled her hair up. 'I miss him already.'She thought and walked up the steps into their bedroom. She showered and ten minutes later emerged from the bathroom dressed in dark jeans and a purple top. Her makeup was flawless as usual. _Click. Click. Click._ Was the only sound echoing through the house. She locked the door on her way out to her car. This lovely young lady was none other than Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger III. Two years of married life. Its enough to kill you. Today being the two year anniversary. Where was Logan? At work. He happened to be working from the Times office where Rory was starting to work. Her first day was today. Rory drove to the office and parked. She exited the car and made her way slowly up to the Current Events floor. She located Logan's secretary and walked over.

"Hi. I have a meeting with Mr. Huntzberger. I'm Lorelai Danes." She said, looking over the blond. "Certainly Ms. Danes. Follow me." She spoke up and lead the way into Logan's office. The secretary, Chelsea, left Logan and Rory alone closing the door on her way out. "Nice office."Rory said as she walked around his desk, falling into his lap. "I thought you wanted to keep it professional at work?" He questioned, nuzzling her neck. "Well, if you came home early we wouldn't have to have a proper good morning. Good morning."She said and kissed his lips. Logan returned her kiss, trying to deepen it when there was a knock at the door. Rory slid off his lap and hurried into the chair on the other side. "Yes Chelsea?"Logan asked, as the door opened. "I know you are in a meeting, but your father just phoned. He wants to see you and your wife at dinner tonight." She said looking at the floor. "OK. Thank you." He muttered while running his hands through his slightly messed blond hair. "Well, Mrs. Huntzberger,"He said in a mere whisper, "You have excellent credentials and the New York Times will be lucky to have you." He said voice back to normal and all professional. "Thank you." Rory muttered and gave a flirty smile as she stood to leave. "Chelsea will show you to your desk. Later Ace." He said and waved goodbye.

Rory sat at her desk and got used to the feel of a real newsroom. Not even the impending dinner with Mitchum and Shira could ruin this feeling. Granted they had started to like her. 'Focus Rory.' She thought to herself and began to research her article. Before she knew it, the clock read 4:30. Time to end the day. Logan was standing at the door to his office,watching Rory. They were the last two in the newsroom."Ace, time to go. Dinner with my parents to night."He said and walked over her. He saved her work and turned off her computer. She looked up and smiled at him as he pulled her up from her chair. "Logan, I think we should tell the office, but have Mitchum here so he can tell them that I did not get my position because I am your wife. I don't want people to think I'm sleeping my way to the top. I really don't want to have to lie about the rings either. They will be sorta hard to explain. I mean what normal person has three rings: one wedding band, one engagement ring, and one for our first anniversary." She rambled, while walking to the elevator and dropping things into her bag.

Logan just smiled and nodded. "Whenever you are ready,Ace. Then we will talk to Dad." He said just as they reached the ground floor. They each made their way to their cars and drove home.

**Later that night.**

Rory and Logan stood outside the door to the Huntzberger mansion. They were having the usual argument over who was going to ring the bell. Rory was dressed in a white skirt that fell just to the knees and a green short sleeve top. She was wearing green wedges on her feet. Logan was dressed like, well Logan. Dark dress pant and a gray shirt with his leather jacket over the top. 'I can't believe he is still wearing that.'She thought, remembering all the times she has seen him in that jacket. Logan finally rang the bell and in a minute a maid had answered the door. She took their coats and they entered the sitting room. Hugs were given and hellos exchanged. "Mitchum,Shira my grandparents,Richard and Emily, wanted me to ask you if you would join us for dinner on Friday evening at seven. Apparently they have an announcement to make." Rory said after everyone had a drink and was seated. "Oh we would love to dear."Shira answered and smiled. 'A real smile.'Rory thought just as dinner was announced.  
"Well that was nice."Rory said as Logan drove back to their house. Logan nodded, he was thinking about what kind of announcement Richard and Emily would want to make. "Do you know what that announcement is?" He asked out loud, glancing at her. "All I know is it is being made by my grandfathers and my father." She answered, looking out the window. She knew what the next question would be..."Grandfathers?" Logan asked, sooner than anyone else got to it usually. "Wow, you're quick. Straub Hayden. He's my father's father. My dad is Christopher Hayden and Straub is his father. They never really wanted anything to do with me until I was sixteen." She answered quietly., thinking about what could happen on Friday night. Logan reached over and squeezed her thigh. She covered his hand with her's and that is how they remained. Silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

_A/N: So there is chapter one. First Days. _

_Enjoy. Please R&R. I'd love it if you would. Thanks._

_So because I tend to get bored when I'm writing. I'm going to let you guys have some fun with my story too. Yay. _

_First let's have some questions._

_Favorite Gilmore Girls character?_

_Favorite Rory/Logan or Rory/Dean or Rory/Jess moment? Or all three?_

_Favorite Gilmore Girls episode?_

_Favorite Kirk moment?_

_Second tell me something you'd like me to put in the story. Feel free to throw what you would like to see in a comment. I will try to listen as much as possible. _

_If you have any questions just ask. I tend to get kinda crazy when I'm writing. Things pop in my head and I want to put them in there and then well sometimes things get sketchy. _

_Enjoy._

_-amandalillian_


	2. You're a Gilmore AND a Hayden?

_So this will be chapter two on day two of my story. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I know it was short,but I had to start somewhere. I promise they will get longer. _

_Enjoy chapter two._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gilmore Girls. _

**You're a Gilmore AND a Hayden?**

Rory and Logan stood outside Richard and Emily Gilmore's house debating who would ring the bell. They,per request of Emily, were dressed in formal attire. Rory in a floor length red gown. It clung to her body in all the right places. Logan was in a tux and very suspicious about what was going on. Just as Rory went to ring the bell, the door opened with Emily standing behind it."Oh, hello dear." She said and ushered them inside. They shed their coats and were ushered into the main living room. Mitchum and Shira made their way through the crowds to say hello and went back to mingling.

Rory and Logan had talked to everyone in the room, just as it was time to eat. Dinner was pleasant and that was all that mattered, because you could never count on a dinner with Mitchum and Shira, Emily and Richard,Straub and Francine, Lorelai and Christopher, Logan and Rory, and their parents and grandparents friends. An hour later everyone had moved back into the main room and where drinking and mingling. "Ahem."Was heard in the general direction of the front of the room. As the room grew silent,Richard,Chris,and Straub Hayden took their places on the stage. "Many of you are probably wondering why we asked you all here. You are about to find out."Chris announced, then moved aside for Richard to step forward. "As you all should know, I am Rory's grandfather,Richard. Christopher Hayden is her father. Straub Hayden is her other grandfather."He said and then looked around the room at some of the shocked faces. "Tonight we want to make a very special announcement. Rory, I know that I may not have treated you like family before, but I would really like to get to know the amazing young lady you have become. Tonight, Richard,Chris and I would like to tell you that you the single heir to two family fortunes. The Gilmore and the Hayden fortunes. The second announcement is that we have decided that we want to merge the two companies together. Rory, you will be taking over the business. You can continue to write. We have no problem with that."Straub said, the whole time never taking his eyes off of Rory. He watched her emotions change from anger,when her first started speaking, to excitement,when he said she could continue to write. Rory slowly made her way to the stage. "I never expected this. I assumed I would get something, but never would I have dreamed I would get both companies."She rambled as she hugged her grandfathers and father.

Out in the cold January night Logan and Rory stood on the front porch. They were still a little in shock. "This means that you have more money than I do."Logan had joked,earlier. Rory laughed it off then, but now that she thought about it she did have slightly more money."Logan?"She asked, her voice shaking."Yeah babe?"Were the only words Logan could form. "This does not change anything between us right?"She asked,looking into his deep brown eyes. "Never."He said and put his hands on the side of her face. He pulled her in and planted his lips securely on Rory's."I love you."He muttered against her lips.

_The next morning......_

Rory had already been up and ready for an hour,before Logan had left. She was on her twelfth cup of coffee for the day. She had a sleepless night. She was scared,nervous,anxious and anything else you could possibly be. Today she was going to call Mitchum and ask him to stop by the _Times_ to help her and Logan tell the office. Then she would remove her stuff from the desk and into the HG building. She would have to write from her new office. Rory arrived at the office and already saw the Mitchum was in Logan's office. "Great." She muttered and made her way over to Logan's secretary.

"Hi. I need to speak to Mr. Huntzberger please." She said as politely as she could to the slutty bimbo. "One minute."Chelsea said as she phoned into Logan's office. A minute later the door opened and Logan was waiting for her to enter. Once the door was closed and locked, Rory dropped herself into Logan's lap. "Hi Mitchum. How are you? Was this just a business meeting or did Logan tell you about what I would like to do?" One breath. That was all it ever took her to say everything. Mitchum smiled and let out a chuckle." I'm good Rory. Still a little in shock about you being a Gilmore AND a Hayden. Logan was just about to tell me about what you wanted." He answered, also in one breath. Damn. That girl was rubbing off on all of them. "Believe me, I never expected to be told I was the heir to both fortunes. Two multi-million trust funds." She said and then took a pause, looked at Logan, and back at Mitchum. "So I want to tell the office who I am before I leave for HG. I want you here so that no one will dare say anything about me sleeping to the top or only getting my job because of Logan." She finished and looked at Mitchum hopefully. "Of course I'll stay when you tell them. Logan, call a meeting." He said never taking his eyes off of Rory. Her emotions changed from hope to happiness when he said he would stay. Before anyone could say anything else,Rory had her arms around Mitchum's neck.

The trio left Logan's office and went to the meeting room. The entire staff had gathered. When they walked into the room all eyes were on them. "Many of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting. Some may wonder why my father is here. Others may wonder why Ms. Hayden came in with us. Maybe you are wondering all those things. Ms. Hayden and I would like to make a little announcement, but before we do my father would like to remind you of something. Dad." Logan spoke and then stood next to Rory. "Let me just remind you all that I sign your paychecks. I control everything that goes on around here. I hear a complaint that says you insulted, questioned, or did anything else to Ms. Hayden I will personally come here, yell at you and then fire you." Mitchum spoke, looking each and every employee in the eye. Rory took a deep breath and looked at the group. "Many of you know me as Rory Hayden, my real name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger III. I'm married to Logan for a year and a half. I am the new heir to the Gilmore and Hayden family fortunes and I'm leaving the _Times_ for my new job as the CEO of Hayden-Gilmore Enterprises. It is my grandfathers' and father's businesses and they merged them for me." Rory finished and joined hands with Logan. "Now does anyone have anything the would like to say. Say it now and it better not be a direct insult or you can kiss your job goodbye." Mitchum spoke up seeing as how Logan was busy trying to talk Rory down. No one asked any questions and they were dismissed from the room.

Rory went back to her desk and cleaned up what she had there. It wasn't much so it all fit in her bag. She finished in twenty minutes and went to see Logan. She opened the door and went in, Chelsea started to yell and then stopped. "Hey."She said quietly. "I'm leaving for HG now." She said and sat on the edge of his desk. Logan came around and stood in front of her. "You are going to be great. Just reamember what you learned from me."He said,giving her his famous smirk. "You wish."She laughed it off and kissed him. "I'll see you at home."She said and jumped off the desk.

_At HG Enterprises_

John Ramone had just been told that he was losing his office to the new CEO. A twenty-five year old none the less. To make that even better he know had three bosses: Mr. Gilmore, Mr. S. Hayden, and Mr. C. Hayden. "Just great and I have to answer to a twenty-five year old." He cleaned out his office and went to his new desk. He got settled and went back to what he was doing for a whole five minutes. The entire staff had just been called to a meeting to meet the new CEO.

"Welcome, everyone. We just wanted to introduce you to the new CEO. She is twenty-five and our granddaughter and ' daughter. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger III. We will let her tell you anything else."Mitchum said,while Richard opened the door and let Rory in.

"Hello,everyone. I'm sure my grandfathers have already told you my name. You can all call me, Mrs. Huntzberger or Ms. Lorelai. Either one is fine. I was a journalism and business major at Yale. I was writing for the _New York Times_, until now. I will still write occasionally. Today I had to tell them who I really was. If you have any questions for me please ask them now." She said looking at everyone and smiling the whole time. Mitchum and Richard stood on either side of Rory, waiting. Just as they were about to dismiss everyone, twenty hands shoot up.

_A/N: Oh no, will they like her?What kinds of questions will they ask?What will happen?_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this. I had writers block all day yesterday and couldn't get this to go how I wanted it to. I'm still not sure I really like it, but it gives it somewhere to go. I'm not sure where I'm taking this yet. _

_So today's questions will be about Lorelai. _

_ 1. Favorite boyfriend of Lorelai?  
2. Who do you think she should have married and stayed married to?  
3. Favorite thing about Lorelai?  
4. Least favorite thing about Lorelai?_

_My answeres to Chapter 1's questions._

_Favorite Gilmore Girls character?_

_Hmm. Tough. I'd have to say either Rory or Lorelai._

_Favorite Rory/Logan or Rory/Dean or Rory/Jess moment? Or all three?_

_R/L---Wow. Every single moment. If I had to chose..When Logan got Rory to jump and the first LDB event._

_R/D---None. I didn't like Dean. _

_R/J--- Everytime they were in the dinner and only said Hello to eachother._

_Favorite Gilmore Girls episode?_

_Haha. Funny. I love them ALL!!_

_Favorite Kirk moment?_

_Kirk is stinking awazing. I love him with cat Kirk. Getting cat Kirk. Being attacked by cat Kirk. Sleeping out in the gazebo after being chased out by cat Kirk._


	3. New adventures

**Sorry its taken so long to update. I wasn't sure what to do. **

**Answere's to chapter 2's questions. **

_ 1. Favorite boyfriend of Lorelai?_**Chris**_  
2. Who do you think she should have married and stayed married to?_**Chris**_  
3. Favorite thing about Lorelai? _**That she always knows what she wants. She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She had the strength to raise a daughter on her own at 16.**_  
4. Least favorite thing about Lorelai? _**I don't think I have one. I love Lorelai.**

**New adventures.**

_

* * *

_

"_**Hello,everyone. I'm sure my grandfathers have already told you my name. You can all call me, Mrs. Huntzberger or Ms. Lorelai. Either one is fine. I was a journalism and business major at Yale. I was writing for the New York Times, until now. I will still write occasionally. Today I had to tell them who I really was. If you have any questions for me please ask them now." She said looking at everyone and smiling the whole time. Mitchum and Richard stood on either side of Rory, waiting. Just as they were about to dismiss everyone, twenty hands shoot up.**_

Rory did her best to answer the questions that were fired at her one after the other. Most where along the same lines. Why the secrecy? Did anyone know? How did you hid it? Those kind of questions. Straub, Richard, and Chris stopped some of the way to personal questions that were asked. After the questions were over and done with Rory got to know the staff and where each one worked.

The staff was kept in the meeting room for almost two hours before being told to go back to work. Richard left to go back to the Gilmore wing while Chris and Straub showed Rory around. She had been shown both wings, all the important offices and where to get coffee, she was on her sixth cup from the office. An hour and a half later Rory made it back to her office. The office felt cold and weird. Nothing like the news room. 'Wait. I'm not a reporter anymore or at least not full time. I have other responsibilities. My family is counting on me and I can't let them down.' She knew she had to do this. In time it would feel good. She could write and put her business degree into good use.

"Hey Ace. You should really tell your secretary not to just let anyone walk in."Logan teased his wife as he walked through the doors into her real office. "Haha very funny. What are you doing here?"She asked, getting out of her chair and walking over to him. " I just though I'd come over and see how things are going. Nice office. Pretty good view too and its pretty big too. Just like you hubby."He said, wiggleing his eyebrows. Rory blushed and smacked him arm. "Not here. When we get home." She muttered against his lips, before capturing them with her own.

A few hours later it was time for her to leave. As she was walking down the hallway she heard voices drifiting from an office. It was not her style to easedrop, but when she heard her name she stopped and listened to what they were saying. Soon enough Rory got tired of the shit they were saying about her and walked in. "Excuse me I believe that I am your boss and that what you are saying could be taken as means for you to get fired. I suggest that in the future you do not talk about me sleeping my way to the top, that my working for my grandparents and father is some sort of pay off for something. It is not. Last time I checked my grandfathers signed your checks. I believe that I could have everyone of you fired and replaced in no time. Would you like to try me?" She went off on a small tantrum. "I didn't think so."With that she spun on her heel and left. By the time she got home she was furious. Not to mention she had the urge to eat fruit. "Fruit?!?!?!"She questioned and picked up her cell."Oh my god."She said and punched the two on her phone. She waited impatiently for the other to pick up.

"Dearest child of mine."None other than Lorelai said.

"Hey mom. I have a question for you and then I need you to tell me what to do."She said,sitting down with an apple.

"Ok,shoot."Lorelai mentally prepared herself for the question.

"What did you crave when you first found out you were pregnant with me?"She asked, her voice soft and shaking.

"Fruit. Then I went and got three pregnancy tests. Took them all and they all turened pink."She answered without a hesitation.

"Thanks mom. I think I might be pregnant. I'm sitting on the couch eating an apple. I'm going to go get those tests now though. So I'll talk to you later."  
"Ok kid. Be sure to call me after you tell ."  
"Bye."

With that the call ended and Rory was off the couch and out the door. At the closest pharmacy, she was studying the pregnancy tests and picked out the three she liked. After paying and getting back home, she went into the bathroom and took them. While she waited the full five minutes she had changed into sweatpants and a Yale t-shirt. When the timer finally went off she was extremely nervous. After reading the three sticks she slid to the floor with tears filling her eyes.

Logan came home at five, and hour and a half after Rory had. "Ace, where are you?"He called into the seemingly empty house. He checked the study, kitchen,dining room, and the library with no luck finding her. Logan walked into the bedroom and heard the sobs coming from the bathroom. He walked in, to find Rory on the floor crying. "Rory, whats wrong?"He asked and she pointed to the three white sticks laying at his feet. He sat next to her and picked them up. "Oh my god." Was all he could get out. Rory nodded and layed her head on his shoulder.

Logan got up and swooped her off of the floor and layed her in their bed. "Sleep." He comanded and went to make some calls. The first being to Lorelai, followed by Colin, Finn, Paris,Lane, and Honor. She could tell her grandparents when she was ready. He would handle his parents later. He went back to their room only to find Rory sound asleep. He stripped down and layed down, pulling her against his body. "I love you Logan."She muttered, proving his previous thought wrong. "I love you too Ace. I thought you were asleep."He said back and looked at her. No answer. Zip. Nada. Silence. Now she really was asleep. Her breathing had evened out letting all the stress from the day gone. A new job and now this. They were going to have to find out sooner or later and sooner was betting, in his thoughts. Logan stayed awake a while longer reflecting on the day.

_**  
A/N: **_

_**  
Oh no. What did the test say? Next time.**_

_**Ok, so that was chapter three.I really need a beta so I don't have to read things over six million times, before I can give it to you all to read. If you would like to help please e-mail me at**_ amandalillian9 aol . com._** Thanks. **_

_**Questions...on Logan.**_

_**Favorite Logan moment?**_

_**Favorite thing about Logan?**_

_**Least favorite thing about Logan?**_

_**Do you think that Rory should have said yes to Logan?**_


	4. A little old for subparties

**OK, so I got my reviews and that made me happy. Sorry about the delay for chapter 4, I had some family issues to take care of. Enjoy the chapter and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 3 questions:**

**Questions...on Logan.**

**Favorite Logan moment?: When he came home to surprise Rory on the roof with dinner...aww.**

**Favorite thing about Logan?: That he is always up for an adventure and ready to take anything and roll with it. He jumps right into what he has to do and gives it his all.**

**Least favorite thing about Logan?: He is irresponsible most of the time and doesn't like to think about what could happen.**

**Do you think that Rory should have said yes to Logan?: I think she should have said yes to marrying him, but told him that they needed to wait a while before they tied the knot.**

**A Little Old For Sub Parties, Don't You Think?**

Logan walked in to find Rory on the floor crying. "Rory, what's wrong?" He asked and she pointed to the three white sticks laying at his feet. He sat next to her and picked them up. "Oh my god." Was all he could get out. Rory nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

_Early morning..._

Rory woke up with a startle. Logan wasn't in bed, or anywhere near their room. She climbed out of bed and padded her way through the house. Light was reflecting out from under the door to the study. She slowly walked in and over to his chair where he sat slumped over the desk.

"Logan?" She asked timidly, not wanting to scare him. He shot up and turned to look at her.

"Ace, I didn't mean to wake you." Logan said, pulling her down on his lap.

"You didn't. I woke up and when you weren't there I got scared." She said and looked into his brown eyes.

"Sorry. I was just trying to figure out what this means. You said you ate an apple, but the tests were negative. I'm confused." He said while shaking his head. The two didn't add up.

"I know. I'm going to go to the doctor later today and make sure nothing is wrong and see if they get different results." She mumbled into his shoulder. Logan just nodded. They stayed there for a little while longer, before Logan noticed the time. "Ace, we should go back to bed and try to get more sleep." He said, but it was no use. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He got up, taking Rory with him, and made his way back to their room. He settled her into bed and settled in himself. With Rory curled up next to him and his arms around her, sleep came easily.

_Later that morning..._

Rory was laying awake, looking at Logan.

"Watcha lookin at, Ace?" He asked, proving her theory that he was sleeping wrong.

"I thought you were sleeping. I was looking at you, but your ego just inflated, so I'm going to go get coffee." Rory said and climbed out of bed. She slid into her robe, never forgotten since the time Colin and Finn walked in on them. She made her way to the kitchen and started coffee and put a bagel in the toaster.

The coffee maker announced that it was done, Rory poured a cup and turned to catch the bagel. "That still amazes me." Logan said, coming to stand behind her.

"Years of practice Huntzberger." She said in between bites of bagel and sips of coffee.

"Gilmore..."

"It's Huntzberger, Huntzberger." (A/N: Tell me where this line came from and...*see note at end.) Rory interrupted him and turned to stare into his eyes, daring him to challenge her.

"OK. Huntzberger, I love you." Logan said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Well, I'll see you later at the doctor's appointment right?" He asked as he pulled on his suit coat and picked up his briefcase.

"Yes. You really don't have to come if you don't want to." She answered, trying to get to go alone. It was really useless. "I'm coming." Was the last thing she heard before the door closed and she was alone.

Rory took a shower and dressed for the day. In a black skirt, that fell right above her knees, a blue shirt, and black pumps, she was dressed for success. Rory made her way to H-GE and went straight for her office, not wanting to deal with the questions she knew people would ask.

She had meetings all morning with heads of the departments and some other important people. When lunch rolled around Chris came to get her. "Hey, how's my princess?" He asked, sitting in a chair on the other side of her desk.

"As well as can be expected." Came the muttered answer. She hadn't told him of the possible pregnancy.

"That's good. You want to grab lunch with me, Dad, and Richard?"

"Uhh...Sure. Let me just save this." Rory saved her work and shut down the computer. "OK. I'm ready now." With that the pair left her office, heading for the front doors.

Richard and Straub were already seated when Rory and Chris came in. "Hi, grandfathers. Wow that sounded weird." Rory said, hugging her grandfathers. They just laughed.

"So Rory, how is our staff treating you?" Straub asked.

"Good. Except for the run in yesterday. I think I scared them good enough. I threatened their jobs." She proceeded to retell the incident. They men nodded in agreement and just left it at that. The lunch conversation was friendly and joking. All to soon it came to and end.

The group made their way back to the building and all went in separate directions. Rory went to get her stuff and then left for her doctor's appointment.

----

Forever, that's how long Rory thought she had been sitting in the chair in the waiting room. Logan wasn't there yet and she was scared. In reality she had only been there for five minutes when Logan came in the door.

"Sorry." He said and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Lorelai Hayden Huntzberger?" A nurse called into the waiting room, Logan and Rory stood. They followed a nurse into an exam room. "The doctor will be in soon." She said and left the two alone, to their own thoughts. They were both scared, actually terrified.

Soon enough the doctor came in and they went through all the normal things. The doctor took a urine sample and left, promising to return in a few minutes with the results.

Twenty minutes later the doctor returned with the results. "Mrs. Huntzberger....."He began before Rory interrupted.

"Rory. Please continue." She corrected, then grabbed Logan's hand.

"Rory, I have some good and bad news. The bad news, you are not pregnant. The good news, there is nothing wrong so you will be able to get pregnant in the future. Any questions?" The doctor finished his little speech to a happy Logan and Rory.

"No."

The doctor nodded and left. The couple looked at each other.

"Logan, you know I want to have kids, but now is just not the right time so I am happy that we aren't and happy that there is nothing wrong." Rory said, happy to be getting those feelings off her chest.

"Ror, I agree. I want us to have kids, but you're right. Now is not a good time. You taking over H-GE and me taking over for Dad." He confirmed her feelings as well.

The two exited the office together and happy. Logan had to go back to his office, but promised to be home soon. Rory decided she needed to go shopping for the gala on Saturday night.

"Steph, want to go shopping?" Rory asked her best friend, Stephanie Vanderbuilt-McCrea.

"Yes!" She squealed into her phone.

The two hung up and met at their favorite store. "So what were you thinking?" Steph asked Rory.

"Sexy, but not slutty." She said, shrugging. "Got it." Steph said and went searching for the perfect dress. "Found it!" She screamed moments later. She was holding up a bright blue dress with a deep V in the back and a V that showed just enough cleavage.

"I love it." Rory exclaimed and went to try it on. It fit perfectly. The dress hugged her body down to her hips then flared out slightly until it ended at the floor. "Now that the baby scare is over, its perfect. Steph, I'm not pregnant. It was just a fluke thing." She said as she showed off her dress to her friend.

"Aw. Ror, I'm sorry." Steph tried to make her feel better while checking over the dress.

"Its fine. Logan and I are both fine with the fact that we aren't." Rory said and spun around, looking in the mirror.

Steph nodded, continuing to look over the dress. "Shoes." She added, and ran off to find the perfect pair. She returned with a pair of silver stilettos.

"I love them." Rory said and put them on, completing the look.

"Perfect." They said together. Rory changed back into her clothes and the pair made their way to the register.

(Skipping at home later that night.)

_Saturday Evening..._

"Are you ready?" Logan asked, for what felt like the millionth time. Every time he got the same answer.

"Two minutes." Rory yelled back.

Logan had been ready to go for the last half an hour. He was wearing a plain black suit with a blue shirt that matched Rory's dress. He sat on the couch and flipped through the T.V. channels.

Rory already had her hair and make-up done and was putting on her shoes. Standing, she took the dress off the bed and slid it on. "Logan! I need you." She yelled down the hall to her husband.

Logan walked in a few minutes later. "Wow. You look amazing." He said as she turned so he could zip the back of the dress up.

"Thanks." She said and grabbed her clutch and the wrap to her dress. The couple left their apartment and went towards Logan's car.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves outside the Gilmore mansion. Before they had time to ring the bell a maid had opened the door.

After handing their coats off, they each got a glass of champagne off a passing tray.

"Starting early?" Asked an Australian voice. The voice belonged to none other than Finnegan Rothschild.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

The group was incredibly close after Rory and Logan along with Steph and Colin had gotten married.

"Ah, Love. I knew you couldn't resist my exoticness." Finn said, while wrapping his arms around Rory.

"Hey, hands off. She's _my_ wife." Logan said, with the emphasis on the word 'my'. Rory and Finn separated and Logan and Finn did a sort of man hug.

"Pathetic." Rory muttered to herself.

"So I have the pool house all set up for the sub party." Finn said, looking around for more people to invite. Logan nodded and he and Rory went to make their rounds.

After greeting what felt like everyone in attendance, the gang and a few others made their way to the pool house.

"Guys, I can't believe that we are over the age of twenty and still forming sub parties so we can get drunk without our parents finding out." Rory said, as she and Logan curled up on the couch where no one else would sit since Rory had lived in the pool house. Colin and Steph sat in one of the chairs and Finn and a redhead in another. Others stood around in groups.

"Yeah, well it does get boring in there. Plus we like it out here." Steph said, breaking contact with Colin's lips long enough to get that out.

The group hadn't noticed that the door had opened and Chris and Lorelai were standing there.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chris asked his wife, looking around the room.

"It seems to me that the group has formed a sub party even though they are supposed to be adults and didn't invite us." She answered, watching as everyone jumped up.

"Mom, Dad. We can explain...."

**A/N**

***you will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. It is a movie and the line is slightly different. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I had fun. I couldn't resist the idea of a sub party.**

**Enjoy.**

**Amandalillian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait. We had some trouble with getting this chapter corrected. My computer wouldn't corporate and that took a day and a half to get it through and well here it is. I hope you enjoy it and you should thank Ashley(gilmoreluver2007) other wise you wouldn't be getting this chapter right now. Enjoy.**

_"It seems to me that the group has formed a sub party even though they are supposed to be adults and didn't invite us." She answered, watching as everyone jumped up._

_"Mom, Dad. We can explain...."_**_  
_  
**Chris and Lorelai looked at their daughter, son-in-law, and their crazy friends, waiting for their answers. "Well?" Chris prompted.

"Okay. Mom, Dad, you two should know as well as anyone how proper it is inside one of those parties. We're in our twenties we don't like those parties. Which means we have sub parties." Rory explained, gesturing around the room.

"Ror, we understand. We had our share of sub parties back in the day." Chris said and surveyed the group. "We just don't understand why we weren't invited." He finished, sitting on the couch. Lorelai sat on the couch next to her husband. Rory looked at Logan, who looked at Colin, who turned to Steph. They all shrugged and the party continued until there was a noise outside. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing when Richard walked in.

"Just needed to escape for a few minutes." He said, pouring some scotch and downing it all at once. "Goodbye." He waved and left for the main house.

"Okay... I don't think this could get any weirder." Rory said, just as Finn started doing his Passion of the Chris reenactment. "Finn, sit you drunk exotic ass down." Steph and Rory said at the same time.

"Steph, love, I don't believe I've met your friend." He said throwing an arm around Steph and Rory, while looking curiously at Rory.

"Finn, I'm Rory. Logan's wife. We've meet many times before." Rory told him and moved back to Logan's side. By the time everyone in the room was drunk, the door was opening again. Unfortunately for them it was Emily, Mitchum, and Shira. The trio looked around at the group, getting angrier by the second.

"Lorelai, what is going on in here?" Emily asked her daughter, who was sitting on the couch watching Finn.

"Hi Mom, Mitchum, Shira." She answered, attempting to stand up.

Mitchum was fuming. His son, daughter-in-law, and the sons and daughters of the adults in the main house were all out in the pool house getting drunk.

"What the hell are you all doing out here?" He questioned his son, looking at everyone.

"Dad, listen. None of us like these parties. We said our hellos and made polite small talk for a while and then we moved ourselves out here for a good time..." Logan started, before Mitchum held up his hand.

"I had hoped you would grow out of this once you got married and took over your duties, but you haven't. Logan, I need you to behave yourself and make the family name look good. Rory has three names to make look good. Gilmore, Hayden, and Huntzberger. I understand that you are all young and you don't like these parties, but you all need to fulfill your duties. If you all want to get drunk, find a bar. Do not use the pool house." He said and turned to leave.

"Mitchum, I knew she wasn't good enough and this is why I was against the marriage from the beginning. I knew she would do this to him." Shira said, latching herself onto Mitchum's arm.

"Shira, get off. I'm tired of you and your disapproving of Rory. She is a fine young lady and that is final. You don't have a say in Logan's life." Mitchum said and removed Shira from himself and left.

Emily watched as the two exited the pool house in a dramatic manner and then turned to Lorelai and Chris. "This is your fault. You encouraged this by coming out here and joining them in this attempt to embarrass all their families. They know better than this, but Rory learned her behavior from the two of you and now she is out here doing what you used to do." She said, pointing at Rory and the group of children in the pool house.

"Mom, we came out here to make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. Its not our fault we couldn't help ourselves from joining them and drinking something." Lorelai said, looking at Rory.

From the other side of the room Rory, Logan, Colin, Steph, and Finn watched the encounter between Lorelai and Emily. Finally, Rory couldn't take it anymore and made her way over.

"Grandma, lay off mom. She did not influence me into doing this. I've been doing this..." Rory used her hands to gesture around the room while talking. "Since that stupid Yale Male party you threw for me. This is what keeps me sane during these parties. I fill my society duty, just like everyone else in here, then we come out here to have fun. However, you think that because we're not inside, that we're misbehaving. We aren't doing any thing like that. Also, mom is married now, as am I. I believe that mom has been old enough to make her own decisions for a long time. I am an adult and married. I can make my own choices and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She finished and turned away from Emily, who was shocked.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you are just...." Emily started, before Rory cut her off.

"No. If you are going to use my name like that it will be said Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden Huntzberger. That's my name and I do not want to hear anything else from you." She said, sitting back down on the couch. Emily stomped out of the pool house, with an audience watching her.

"And that, fine children of society, was the argument of the evening. Applause for Emily Gilmore and Rory Gilmore-Hayden Huntzberger." Lorelai said, starting the applause. Soon enough the entire group was clapping and Rory was taking bows.

For Finn, the party ended all to soon, but as for Rory and Logan, they couldn't wait to get home and forget all about the evening. They separated and all headed in their own directions. Rory and Logan rode home in silence, each thinking about what had happened tonight. "Logan...I'm sorry for anything I might have said tonight." Rory said after about twenty minutes in the car.

"Ace, don't worry about it. Nothing you said was anything your mother or I would not have said at some point. But I have to admit, watching you yell at Emily was priceless. Feeling a little too much like your mother there?" He said, teasing her and letting a smirk take over his lips. Rory just laughed and went back to looking out the window of the Porsche.

The rest of the ride in the car and the way up to the apartment was silent. Once inside, Rory went to change while Logan started the coffee. Rory came back into the kitchen wearing Logan's Yale t-shirt and a pair of Yale sweats. "Nice shirt." He said sarcastically before handing her coffee and going to change. Logan came back in a pair of sweats and carrying a white t-shirt. In the living room you could hear the beginning of Willy Wonka, the only movie guaranteed to make Rory happy after a night like tonight. He joined her on the couch with his laptop hoping to get some work done. Rory had curled up partly on top of him and next to him, making working impossible. Before he knew it, her breathing had evened out, letting him know she was sleeping. Logan separated himself from her, then picked her up and carried her to their room. "Night Logie." She mumbled as he laid her down.

"Night Ace." He answered, as he stripped down and climbed in next to her. Immediately, she curled back up next to him.

* * *

******For the next chapter I was thinking about what to do. This leads me to what I am writing now. What would you like to see in the next few chapters? Just let me know. As always please review.**

******-Amandalillian**


	6. Chapter 6

A shrill ringing could be heard through the Huntzberger apartment. Only one person would dare to phone Rory and Logan at six A.M on a Saturday morning after last night. A hand reached out feeling for the phone, before grabbing it and retreating under the blankets.

"'Ello?" A still sleeping Rory answered, knowing it was Emily and she would get a lecture about how to properly answer the phone.

"Young lady, that is no proper way to answer the phone. I'm phoning you to let you know that I was very upset about your behavior on Friday night and I want an apology. A heartfelt apology." The ever cranky voice of Emily Gilmore drummed into Rory's head.

"Grandma, I don't care how I answer the phone at six A.M. No one calls here at this ungodly hour. Ever. I'm sorry my behavior upset you, but I did not say anything that I regret. You can not control my life anymore. I'm twenty-three years old."

"I'm well aware of how old you are. Last night you reminded me more of your mother than ever before. I did not like what I saw in the pool house. If you do not like the parties why do you still come?" Emily questioned, while trying to understand the reasons behind the youngster's decisions.

"I have responsibilities to the Gilmore, Hayden, and Huntzberger names. Responsibilities that I will keep, but I can't make any promises on my actions after I have filled my society duties. Now if you do not mind I am going to go back to sleep." With that the phone call was ended.

Rory rolled over to where Logan usually was to find the bed empty and cold. She quickly got out of bed and left the room, searching the apartment. There really wasn't that many places for him to be. Every room she checked, she came up empty. In the kitchen she found a full pot of coffee and a note on the counter.

_Ace,_

_Emergency business trip to Denver. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. _

_Don't worry this won't happen a lot. Dad had to go to the London office and I had to go _

_on this trip. I'm sorry. I left breakfast in the microwave for you. Enjoy. _

_I love you. Logan._

She got herself coffee and went in search of the paper. She settled into the couch with coffee, food, and the paper. Soon, she was into what she was reading and not noticing the time. About an hour had passed since she had been sitting there. A phone call brought her out of her own little world.

"Ello?"

"Ror, its Dad."

"Hey Dad. What can I do for you at seven on a Saturday morning?"

"We are having a bit of trouble in the office and I was wondering if you would mind going in and seeing if you could take care of it? I'm in California with your mom. Dad took Mom on some trip to Europe and Richard and Emily are at the club and I would hate to disturb their Saturday."

"Dad, yes I'll go in and take care of it. Enjoy California."

She hit the end button and went to get ready. Not sure what she should expect she decided pants and a jacket would be good for the day. After showering and dressing in black pants with a matching jacket over a pink shirt and a pair of flats, she was out of the house on her way to H-GE.

A twenty minute drive later, she was walking into the building and within two seconds of being inside, people surrounded her and started asking questions.

"HEY! One question at a time. Now someone please tell me what is going on?"

Everyone stopped and looked around then back to Rory.

"Well, from the Hayden perspective, a company we acquired right before you took over, was previously owned and we violated that contract. Now we're being sued. Hayden and Gilmore."

"Great. Anything else?" Rory asked moving towards her office being surrounded by people.

"A ton of insurance policies had major mistakes in them that we are just now finding."

"Well, you get on those mistakes. Write them down and bring them to me and we will handle that from there. Mr. Jones, I need you to get the previous owner on the phone in my office right now. I'm going to get coffee and I will be there in a few minutes." Rory finished and turned in the direction of coffee.

She entered her office a few minutes later. Picking up the phone, she immediately dived into finding out the problem with the previous owners and the people who say they own it now. An hour and a half later that mess was sorted out and she was ready to take a look at the insurance policies.

Two hours later everything was finally sorted out and Rory was able to leave the building.

"Victoria, please come in here." Rory called to her secretary. The blond poked her head around the corner a few moments later.

"Yes Ms. Lorelai?" She asked timidly.

"Please come in and sit. Also, please stop calling me Ms. Lorelai when in my office. Rory will be fine. I wanted to go over a few things for the next few weeks." Rory said as she got up to close the door before leaning against her desk.

"Okay. Well, you took care of the insurance policies so I will have them forwarded to the companies that they belong to and I will get lawyers on the issue with the previous owners of the company."

"That would be great, Vicky. Also, I need you to call Mr. Huntzberger, Mitchum not Logan, and see if I can drop by for a meeting sometime soon. If you wouldn't mind."

"No problem, Rory. Let me just make a quick note. Anything else I can do for you?" Vicky asked, standing.

"No. Thank you." Rory answered and picked up her bag. She followed Vicky out. "Well, I'm leaving for the day and you should too. Leave that until Monday. It will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Vicky asked, but was already turning off her computer and picking up her purse.

"Yes, if anyone asks any questions just tell them I said it was fine." The two made their way to the lobby together.

"Would you please make an announcement that lets everyone know that they can go home? Everything has been sorted out and is okay. We will take care of getting companies their new insurance policies and dealing with the lawyers on Monday. Thanks." Rory told the receptionists, before leaving the building with Vicky.

"See you Monday."

With that Vicky and Rory went their separate ways. Rory went back to her house and settled down with a movie and pizza. After three pieces of pizza and half way through the movie Rory fell asleep.

Giving her the perfect ending to a not so great day.


	7. The Invitation

_Ms. Gilmore-Hayden,_

_Please take note that the five year anniversary of the Chilton Preparatory Class of 2003 is coming up this weekend. We would love if you and a guest would be able to attend. Thank you for giving this letter your attention. The reunion will cost thirty dollars a person. The meal and social hours will be at the Hartford Garden Country Club. The times will be at the end of this note. After the dinner and social hours we invite you back to the halls of Chilton to see the changes and meet some of the students that attend now. Please feel free to invite your families to this portion of the evening. We hope to see you all there._

_Payment information:  
Please mail all payments to_

_Louise Grant_

_6154 Memorial Drive_

_New York City, New York 19876_

_Checks should be payable to _

_Chilton Preparatory Academy_

_Schedule of Events_

_4-5: Cocktail Hour_

_5-6: Meal_

_7-8:15: Tour of Chilton_

_8:15-12: Catch-up at a near by club. Details to follow._

_We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely Louise Grant._

_P.S. If this is the correct Rory Gilmore...Hi Mary. Maddie and I have been wondering where you've been hiding for the last few years. We love you. Hope to see you there._

Rory sat staring at the computer screen in front of her. Five years since she had last been in the halls of her high school. They may have been the worst years of her schooling but she wouldn't trade them for anything. Madeline and Louise were planning this?

Crazy, they were never very organized back in the day. They spent months on Spring Break and loved every minute of it. Rory remembered that day like it was yesterday. She, Rory Gilmore, had gone on spring break with Paris. Nothing would replace those days. She wanted to go, but didn't know if Logan would share the same feelings. Seeing as how he was feeling the stress of work lately. He had been getting home later and later every night for a week. She printed out the invitation and packed up her stuff to leave the office. She waved a quick goodbye to Vicky and then to the receptionists at the front desk. She drove home in silence as usual the last few weeks. Rory was not looking forward to going home to an empty house, so she turned her car towards Colin and Stephanie's. Steph would be understanding and let her spend time there.

A few minutes later she was standing on Steph's front porch waiting for her to answer the door. A few seconds later the door flung open and a blond came flying out, enveloping Rory in a crushing hug.

" Hey Steph."

"Don't just 'hey Steph' me. I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks. Come on in.

Colin's not home so it's just us girls. Want something to drink?" Steph asked while getting out a bottle of wine and two glass.

"That would be great. Well, that gives me a chance to explain why I'm over here and not at my own house." She stated while picking up her glass as they relocated themselves into the living room. The two girls got comfortable on the couch.

"So spill. Why are you not on your way home to Logan?"

"He won't be home for a good six hours. Lately he has been getting home later and later. After I'm already asleep most nights or rather he thinks I'm asleep, but I'm not. Steph I can't do this. I don't want to end up like Mitchum and Shira."  
"Ror, you are not going to be like Mitchum and Shira. You are way better than Shira. Maybe you should talk to him before you do anything crazy. Call him and tell him to get his ass over here right now and I'll call Colin and make him go over there to make sure he leaves and is on his way here not still in that office of his." Steph said, handing Rory the phone and calling Colin on her cell.

Rory politely excused herself and made the call.

"Logan?"  
"Yeah, Ace?"

"I need you to come over to Colin and Steph's right now."  
"I can't I'm really busy and I have a meeting to be at in about five minutes."  
"Logan, damn it. I don't care. Get your ass over here right now." With that she ended the call and went back inside. Just as she sat down a male Australian voice filled the house.

"Loves? I am here because I was called by the crazy mates." Finn said and wiggled his way in between the two girls. Steph and Rory sighed and laid their heads on his shoulders.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Colin came rushing into the house followed by a annoyed but crazy looking Logan.

He came around and stood in front of the couch. Dropping to his knees he took Rory's hand.

"Are you OK?"

"Physically yes. Emotionally not so much." Rory sent Steph a look and she ushered the other two boys out of the room.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

Rory turned and looked at him before sighing and taking a deep breath.

"You've been coming home later and later every night. I feel like your job is taking more importance in your life than I am. Logan, I'm your wife. I'd actually like to spend some time with you in a day. I don't want to end up like your parents used to be. They never saw each other.

"Rory, you are the most important thing in my life. I'm sorry that you haven't been feeling it a lot right now, but I love you and that will never ever change. What if we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"  
"I'll be home by five every night unless I call and you have to promise to tell me the next time something is bothering you that much. Deal?"

"Deal." They sealed their new pact with a kiss.

"So there is something else."  
"What else?"  
"I got an invite to my Chilton five year reunion and I really want to go. You don't have to though." Rory said while pulling out the printed invitation and handing it to Logan.  
"Oh yes I do. There is no way I'm letting you go by yourself. Plus I want to meet all of your old classmates."

"OK. I'll get to show you off. Just remember I do have an ex-boyfriend that went to school there. I don't know if he will be there or not."  
"I promise I won't kill him. "

"OK."

"Let's go home."

"OK."

Rory and Logan stood up and linked hands. They left the living room and went to where their friends were waiting. They said goodbye and left to go home. They stopped to pick up Logan's car from his office and then finished the drive home.

Rory left to change from her work clothes to something else more comfortable. She picked up the house phone and ordered Chinese for dinner. When the food arrived Rory plated the food and went to get Logan from the office.

"Hey, dinner is ready." She said quietly from the door.

"Great. I'm starving." Logan said and got up from his chair.

They picked up the plates and went to the living room, to eat and watch T.V. With the volume low Logan asked, "How was your day?"

"Good. No major accidents just usual boring business stuff. Yours?" Rory answered.  
"Good until you and Colin freaked me out and now I have a feeling its going to get better."

"Sorry about that. Steph made me call you and she called Colin to get him to make sure you left. And why is your night going to get better?"  
Instead of an answer Logan just leaned over and kissed her.

"Still need an answer?"

"No." Rory said and put her plate on the table and stood up. Once standing she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him up. Logan put his plate on the table as well, just as Rory started to pull him down the hall towards their bed room.


	8. AN

Hello fanfiction world!

I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. I somehow managed to lose my motivation for writing this and lost all the work I had done for this. I am thinking of picking it back up with chapter 8. However for me to actually do this I would need to know if you are still interested or not and possibly interested in being the beta for this story.

If you'd like me to pick the story back up just hit that nice review button at the bottom and give me an answer. For being a possible beta reader please send me a pm and let me know. I'll give you more details then.

Thanks,

Amandalillian.


End file.
